Commercial counterparties engage in a wide variety of different types of commercial transactions. Often, parties will commit to a transaction without an immediate exchange of payment. Accordingly, different methods have come about, such as wire transfers and direct deposit, to facilitate clearing of transactions by effectuating agreed-to payments at some time after the transaction has begun. In many transactions, parties may be separated by national borders, and may engage international payment facilitation methods.